Megaman ZX Advent and Naruto Crossover
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: Atlas, Siarnaq, Aeolus, and Thetis put into the Naruto universe. Paused.


Megaman ZX Advent and Naruto Crossover

**A/N: On with the story.**

Chapter 1: Reunited, a New Mission

We find ourselves in a room with four occupants, each one in its own bed.

"UUuuuugghh what hit me?"

"SYSTEM SCAN INITIATED. APPROXIMATED TIME TO COMPLETION: 5 MIN."

Atlas was the first to awaken from unconsciousness.

Upon opening her eyelids we see her violet-blue eyes. (The cause of their red eyes and personalities before will be blamed on Model W) She scanned the room and found the other megamen were on similar beds with Aeolus on the bed to her left.

"ESTIMATED TIME TO REACTIVATION: 1 MIN."

Atlas looked to her right and saw Siarnaq lying down with his arms at his sides and his magenta colored eyes glazed over and staring into the ceiling. She looked past him to see Thetis face down on his bed and not moving, for a minute she actually felt worried for the boy and decided to check if he was okay.

"Are you alright kid?" She asked showing true concern.

"_It's too EARLY can't I stay in bed?" _Was his whine-like reply.

*Sigh*'still a kid...' she thought.

"SYSTEM SCAN COMPLETED, REBOOTING"

Atlas looked up in time to see Siarnaq sit up and scan the room. This lasted for ten seconds before he stated "LOCATION: UNKNOWN. OTHER OCCUPANTS: KNOWN. QUERY: ARE YOU FUNCTIONING ON STABLE LEVELS?"

Atlas stares at him with a dull expression 'Well at least he's normal... I guess.' she thought.

"I'm all right Siarnaq, can you check if Thetis is okay?"

He nods and states "AFFIRMATIVE." before proceeding to get off his bed and check Thetis. Following Siarnaq's Atlas got up as well and made her way towards Aeolus who was already standing.

Aeolus was looking around the room with his stoic expression intact before saying "Hmmm... quite strange." Atlas walked over to him and asked "What's strange?" He looked at her, revealing his steel-blue eyes, and said "These walls..." he points to one "upon closer inspection they are actually made of multiple panels, I wonder who made them, and more importantly..." He turns back to Atlas with Siarnaq and Thetis walking up behind her "Where are we?"

Atlas adopted a thing stature while Thetis rubed his light-green eyes from being asleep, Siarnaq's expression not changing.

"Hm..." Atlas turns to the other two and asks "You two got any ideas?" Blinking once Siarnaq stated "LOCATION: UNKNOWN." Thetis, who was becoming more aware, said "I don't really know where we are, but..." he points towards a door "I think I hear music coming from over there."

The others look towards the same door and upon concentrating they hear faint music coming from behind the door.

"There really is music."

"Hn... unusual."

"STATEMENT: CORRECT... QUERY: WHY ARE OUR BIOMETALS?"

...

...

...

"_WHAT_!"

The biomatches, minus Siarnaq, checked themselves to confirm their physical appearance and to find their missing Biometals.

Aeolus was wearing his green stylized megaman coat with golden yellow highlights, with his white pants and green shoes with golden ankle braces and white tips and instead of his megagauntlets he wore his gold wrist bracers. Without his helmet it is revealed his hair is a pale green-silver color.

Atlas wore her standard orange megaman (megawoman?) jacket with golden highlights, her white pants with her standard orange megaboots and instead of her megagauntlets she wore her orange gloves that went from the back of her hand to her mid-forearm. Without her helmet it is revealed she has brown hair with the front colored orange.

Thetis was wearing his blue standard megaman jacket under his blue hoodie that went down to his mid-thighs, he wore white shorts with his blue standard megaboots, and his sleeves went to his golden wrist bracers. Without his helmet it is shown he has blue hair.

Siarnaq, while neither panicking nor searching for his biometal, was wearing his purple standard megaman jacket, purple pants that went down to just past his knee, and his purple standard megaboots. On his neck and lower half of his face he wears a long red flowing scarf.

(Final summary, they look the same as they did in Megaman ZX Advent)

"HA HA HA, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES, YOU LOOK SO STUPID!"

Atlas looked towards Siarnaq angrily and growled "What was that?"

Siarnaq's eyes widened as he put his hands up and said "STATEMENT: IT WAS NOT I..."

"HE IS CORRECT, IT WAS ME. MAKE YOUR WAY TOWARDS THE DOOR AND FOLLOW THE ARROWS TO MY CHAMBER AND I MIGHT RETURN YOU'RE 'BIOMETALS' TO YOU." Said the other monotonic voice.

With creek the door opened leading to what looked like the insides of a large factory.

With unspoken words the megamen, and megawoman, looked towards one another and made their decision to go through the door and into the factory where illuminated arrows pointed them in the right direction.

(**SCENE CHANGE**)

A large machine with a glowing yellow optic observes the four megamen walk across the cat walks, slowly making their way to her chamber, from her monitor. (I'm sorry but I cannot describe this particular character to save my life) She had just finished listening to her favorite song before she decided to contemplate a choice.  
>"<span>HMM... I THINK I'LL TRY THE NEW BODY I MADE.<span>" she stated before raising herself into the ceiling "IT MIGHT GIVE THEM A GOOD SCARE, HEH HEH HEH."

(**SCENE CHANGE**)

The four megamen had made their way to a large chamber that seemed like a large bowl or dome.

"What is this place?"

"LOCATION: UNKNOWN."

"It seems we are not alone."

"Hmm?"

At the center of the room was a woman with black hair and pale skin in a skin tight one-piece light-grey bodysuit that cut off at her upper thighs and arms and she wore pitch black shoes. Her most unique features where four six-sided black knobs attached to her torso, two on the left and two on the right, two disc-like knobs on her left hip and left thigh with a black cable connecting them, and a black disc with a yellow ring on her back. If they listened closely they would hear her humming "I used to want you dead, but now I only want you gone... now I only want you gone..." with her head down.

(To Portal 2 fans "you know who this is")

Thetis, being the curious one, spoke up and asked "Um... excuse me, but are you the person who told us to come here?"

The woman's head snapped up and she said "Why yes, I did. You know you made it here in good time..." She turns around and puts her right hand on her hip and looks at them "...for humans."

Thetis gasped while the others eyes widened at the woman's appearance.

While her hair was confirmed to be a medium bowl-cut. While the whites of her right eye was bright yellow with her iris a steel-grey, her left 'eye' was a disc with the rim grey, the second ring yellow with a black tube connected to her left temple and another tube connected above her nose, the third white, and the center pure black. Under her right eye was a line going down with four dots on the right side. Her hands were robotic in appearance but they seemed well crafted and were attached at the wrists. On her right leg was a scar-like pattern that resembled circuit boards that went from under the suit to her knee. The only thing not shocking was the circular pattern on her abdomen.

Upon seeing Thetis' shocked expression she smirked said "What's the matter haven't you seen a girl before?" At the accusation Thetis covered his mouth and blushed. Atlas, wanting answers, said "You're the person we heard before aren't you?"  
>"<span>Correct. I am also the one who said you looked stupid.<span>" The Woman replied.  
>A tick mark appeared on Atlas' head as she attempted to walk forward, however she was stopped by Siarnaq who held his arm in front of her and said "ATTEMPTED ACTION: NOT RECOMMENDED."<p>

"What why?" Atlas asked.

"RESPONSE: SHE CONTROLS THIS ENTIRE FACILTY." He looks towards the woman "QUERY: STATEMENT CORRECT?" The woman smiles and replies "You are..." She then raises her arms and the panels in the room rippled. Aeolus then asked "Who are you?"

Her face became stoic as she lowered her arms and answered "I am Aperture Science's Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. You may call me GLaDOS." Monitors appeared behind her as she turned around "As for why you are here, I have a job for you." The monitors light up with zeros and ones as she spoke. "After a few years of testing I found a way to go through different dimensions and one particular dimension caught my attention... actually one individual from that dimension caught my attention."

Thetis, who recovered from his embarrassment, asked "Who?"

GLaDOS didn't move and awnsered "A boy. Two years ago I saw him in an ally alone. Two years ago I saw him beaten untill near death."

Atlas, worried about where this is going, asked "How old is he?"

GLaDOS turns her head to look at Atlas with a somber expression and said "From his physical appearance now... 5 years old."

"..."

"_WHAT!_"

"..."

"_HOW?_"

"My expressions exactly. This job or mission will be to train him, protect him and basically put, to raise him." GLaDOS explained. "What do you say?"

The megamen looked at one another only to find the same unsaid answer.

"I'm in. Someone's got to take care of the kid"

"I'm going too!"

"I accept. No child should live through that suffering."

"MISSION: ACCEPTED"

GLaDOS smiled and said "Excellent." She waved her arm and a table appeared in front of the group revealing the megamen's biometals and Aeolus' sword. "Here are your biometals, I have taken the liberty and altered your bodies to prepare you for the energy used in their dimension, it is called Chakra and it is essential that you can use it. Siarnaq I've added the chip that I am using to speak in normal sentences into you, all you need to do is mentally activate it."

Although they didn't really understand what she was talking about the megamen were glad they got their biometals back.

"QUREY: WHAT NEW ABILITYS WILL WE ACQUIRE? NOTICE: I WILL ACTIVATE MY NEW SPEECH FUNCTION IN THE NEW DIMENTION."

GLaDOS shrugged and said "Very well, each of you will have a degree of control over elements I have given you. Aeolus you will have control over wind and lightning. Atlas you will have control over fire, earth and lava. Siarnaq you will have control over wind and shadows. Thetis you will have control over water and ice. Megamergeing will increase your skills up to near mastery and no higher, if you wish to master your new skills you will need to train with them in your normal form. Any questions?"

Thetis raised his hand and immediately asked "What does he look like?"

GLaDOS nodded and replied "Good question. He has Golden blond hair, blue eyes, and three lines on each cheek that look like whiskers. I believe you can identify him quickly."

They nodded, understanding how to increase their powers, what the boy looks like, and were ready to go.

Spreading her arms an elevator-like tube encased them and the lights began to pulse.

"COMMENCEING DIMMENTIONAL TRANSFER... NOW!"

The megamen faded from view as they entered the other dimension.

GLaDOS dropped to her knees in exhaustion, her new body not used to such a strain. As her panting decreased she murmured "Good luck, and please take care of Naruto."

But before she could stand a portal appeared allowing black silhouette to enter the room. Walking up to GLaDOS the figure offered his hand to her and asked "**You need some help?**"

Nodding once GLaDOS grabbed his hand and lifted herself up. After catching her breath she said "It's you, the black silhouette in the white void."

"**I came here to help you.**"

"What makes you think that I still need your help?" GLaDOS asked, crossing her arms.

"**Okay, maybe help wasn't the right word to use. I came to offer my assistance.**"

"And what would that entail?" She asked, her arms still crossed.

"**Basically I would be a second source of input should you need me.**"

"Very well."

"**I would like to show you this, just in case if they need backup.**" The figure said, handing GLaDOS a piece of paper.

Giving the paper a once over she nodded and said "I will use them if I need them."

"**That's all I'm asking for.**" The figure said as he began walking back to the portal.

"It is quite rude to not introduce yourself to a lady." GLaDOS said with a smirk.

Smiling the figure turned around and said "**I am the Author**." before walking through the portal which closed up once he went through.

Blinking twice GLaDOS said "Well that was anti-climatic." before turning back to the monitors showing the four megamen in a forest.

(Story End)

**As always Read and review in good health.**


End file.
